Sumisión
by DetecBones
Summary: Pecados carnales, llevan a Blaine a perder la razón y el corazón, en manos de Kurt hummel.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Bastante ha pasado desde que entre a la universidad de new york, desde que lo conocí, todo empezó un lunes cuando una maestra nos encargo una entrevista hacia un chico mayor a nosotros…

-¿Dónde conseguiremos citas para verlos miss? –cuestiono Blaine con intriga.

-hay una lista en la puerta, pueden escoger de ahí un nombre y colocar su nombre en frente para saber con quien irán.-

Saliendo del salón, Blaine coloco su nombre frente a un tal kurt hummel, no tenía ni idea de quién era y tampoco tenía ni idea a lo que se enfrentaba con él.

Todo estaba planeado se verían en la noche en la habitación del rubio, ya que el argumentaba que tenía el día ocupado por los deberes escolares.

Llegada la hora el moreno llego hasta el lugar acordado y llamo a la puerta, estaba totalmente nervioso, él sabía que si era 'feo' podría hacer la entrevista sin problemas pero si era atractivo, todo sería más difícil, la mayoría de sus amigos sabían la orientación de este, y él se sentía feliz de ser lo que era, llamo una vez más hasta que apareció un tipo bastante atractivo, alto, rubio, cabellos dorados/claros, con unos ojos penetrantes azules, tal vez Blaine no cayó al suelo por el simple hecho de no poderse mover, estaba boquiabierto por tanta perfección en un ser humano.

-Buenas… noches… mi nombre… es…es… Blaine –Este muerde su labio inferior por instinto, se da cuenta rápidamente y palidece más.

-¡Vaya!, no pensé que los menores fueran tan… ¿atractivos? –sonrió el mayor, con picardía y fuego en sus ojos.

-Eso fue extraño… –el moreno se quedo a media oración ya que fue halado por kurt para que entrase en la habitación.

-Okay, sr Anderson, comience con sus preguntas, lo escucho –dijo el mayor acomodándose de forma provocativa en el sillón frente a Blaine, mirándolo de forma pasiva mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-Bueno… pues si no te molesta, grabaré esta entrevista para… –tose para aclarar su garganta esta muy nervioso, más cuando la mirada de kurt lo recorre entero. –irnos un poco más rápido y no quitarte más tú tiempo.

-Está bien señor Anderson, pero me gustaría que me hablase de usted, después de todo soy mayor ¿no? –musito el rubio levantándose de su asiento para invitar a Blaine a sentarse a su lado.

El menor obediente se coloco al lado de kurt temblando, este tomo las hojas que Blaine sostenía de donde provenían las preguntas y las coloco a un lado de él –y dime Blaine, esto no debe ser solo de mí hay que dar y recibir ¿no lo crees?, cuéntame de ti. –comento el ojiazul poniéndose cerca del moreno, subiendo sus piernas a las de este.

-Pues soy muy tímido y… -tose de nuevo para aclarar su garganta, necesita terminar rápido, su voz se hace más baja hasta susurrar, el comenzó a bajar el volumen cuando su inminente erección crecía bajo las piernas del rubio –Aquí estoy contig… con usted, tratando de hacerla de reportero. Soy pésimo.

-No lo eres, pero, me encantaría ayudarte –Dijo kurt notando lo que había bajo sus piernas, este se sintió feliz, logro algo en tan poco tiempo, era totalmente suyo.

-¿cómo… cómo? –susurro el moreno aun rojo por su 'problema'

-Bien empecemos, quítate la ropa. –ordeno el kurt en un tono autoritario sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué? No, no puedo hacer eso… no… -el moreno palideció y tragaba saliva lo más rápido que podía, su subconsciente quería hacerlo, por primera vez el quería dejar de ser tímido.

-Entonces yo lo haré, quita tus manos de ahí, ¿crees que no he notado lo que 'tu amigo' siente por mí? –dicho esto, kurt comenzó a acercarse, Blaine no reaccionaba pero si quito sus manos que cubrían su erección, el rubio llego y tomo su rostro con una mano y le dio una sonrisa de medio costado, y fue bajando hasta llegar a él zipper de su pantalón, comenzó a jugar con este lo subía y lo bajaba, creando una fricción en el miembro erecto del moreno, esté solo recostó su cabeza hacia atrás. Kurt termino de jugar y bajo completamente el zipper y con este poco a poco los pantalones, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior de color negro –Vaya exactamente sabes, vestir. –susurro el rubio, que rápidamente bajo la ropa interior del moreno y con un susurro inaudible soplo cerca del miembro de Blaine que se movió rápidamente al sentir una corriente enorme por su cuerpo. –Bien sr Anderson, levante las manos y no sé vuelva a mover de la forma en que lo hizo, por que le irá mal. –El moreno no entendía la reacción autoritaria de kurt, pero quería que llegara hasta el final así que opto por obedecerlo, el rubio se levanto y despojo al moreno de su playera tipo polo color negro, estaba completamente desnudo a merced de un chico que apenas conocía, y rápidamente se había vuelto loco por él.

-¿qué…. Qué pien… piensas hacer? –le susurro el moreno al ojiazul quien se alejo para mirarlo completo. El moreno estaba de pie inmóvil, esperando que el rubio hiciera su movimiento.

-Pues le diré, señor Anderson, la vista me parece perfecta, pero esto sería un regalo de mi parte para usted, quiero estar en CONTACTO con usted, pero hoy, hoy le daré un regalo leve y después continuaremos con su entrevista…-el rubio se inclino hasta la erección del moreno y la tomo con su mano derecha y la apretó de forma que el moreno se retorció de placer cosa que a kurt no le pareció -¿qué le dije señor Anderson?, se lo pasaré, porque no sabe cómo comportarse con alguien como yo, pero ya sabrá después –el rubio continuo con su mano dándole placer a Blaine que dejo de moverse ya que estaba obedeciendo le tenía miedo, si mucho miedo.

-Señor… estoy a punto de ah… -alcanzo a decir el moreno y repentinamente el ojiazul de detuvo, antes de que Blaine terminase.

-Bueno creo que es suficiente. –suspiro el ojiazul que estaba completamente tranquilo como si no hubiese pasado nada –Así desnudo sr Anderson, termine su entrevista.

-¿Qué?, claro… -entre suspiros soltó Blaine, acababa de dejarlo así a medias, y tenía su inmensa erección ahí aun así seguiría su entrevista.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2.**_

Ya en su casa Blaine comenzó a revisar lo que había escrito, se dio cuenta que estaba a medias y decidió corroborar con el vídeo que había tomado pero se percato que la había dejado en la habitación de Kurt.

-Demonios, ¿cómo pude olvidar mi cámara? –renegaba el moreno molesto. –tengo que regresar por ella, no, espera ¿regresar? ¿Quiero regresar ahí? –se preguntaba Blaine, claro que él quería regresar, pero ese día no, estaba aun muy apenado por lo que había pasado antes.

Decidió dormir y pasar después de la escuela por su cámara, tardo algo en poder dormir, estaba pensado en como kurt lo había tomado así como si nada, hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se percato que había algo en su locker, camino más rápido de lo normal para encontrarse con una nota…

_**"hola señor Anderson,**_

_**El motivo de esta nota es comentarle acerca del su cámara, está en mi habitación, me encantaría que pasará por ella y nos relajáramos un poco, usted sabe como ayer, creo que se la paso bien al igual que yo.**_

_**Lo espero después de clases.**_

_**P.d. prometo no dejarlo con la ganas esta vez.**_

_**Atte: Kurt Hummel."**_

Blaine pensativo tomo rápidamente la nota la guardo y se fue rápidamente a clase, no sabía si ir, estaba asustado, le había encantado la noche anterior, pero, estaba asustado, nunca había tenido una relación así, ni siquiera sabía si a eso se le podía llamar relación, Blaine sentía algo por Kurt, pero, la escuela entera sabía de la fama de este último, que solo andaba con uno, se cansaba y se conseguía otro, el moreno quería cambiarlo, pensaba que el rubio se enamoraría de él, pero también pensaba que estaba solo fantaseando que nunca pasaría, que no era suficiente, que su amor no sería suficiente para cambiarlo.

Terminaron las clases, blaine leyó de nuevo la nota y accedió a ir necesitaba la cámara para poder seguir con sus deberes.

Llamo a la puerta solo dos veces y esta se abrió apareció una figura muy alta con tan solo una toalla posada en su cintura que caía delicadamente por sus piernas largas,.

-vaya pensé que no vendrías, blaine. Adelante... - susurro el Rubio posando su mano derecha en la cadera mientras mordía su labio inferior con picardía.

-si señor, solo he venido rápido por mi cámara debo ir a escribir esto la tarea es para pasado mañana -dijo el Moreno titubeando al hablar estaba asustado, no quería quedarse ahí y ser expuesto de nuevo.

-vamos Anderson pasa, no muerdo, bueno puedo hacerlo pero eso depende de ti... -musito Kurt aun mas pícaro que antes haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

-claro, prometo no tardarme... -susurro blaine entrando a la habitación rápidamente, se disponía a salir en cuanto tuvo su cámara pero el Rubio le cerró la puerta y el paso.

-¿tan rápido, cariño? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Enserio no quieres ver las mordidas que puedo dar? - dijo el ojiazul caminando hacia blaine jugando con las ataduras de la toalla.

-la verdad es que lo podemos dejar para otro día - dijo el Moreno alejando se de él pero el ojiazul se puso delante de él colocando sus manos en la cintura del menor aceptándolo a el...

-estás seguro, mira que mis manos son bastante traviesas, juegan por si solas -dijo el mayor subiendo su mano derecha hasta su pecho moviéndola lentamente...

-no, no Kurt espera... -susurró el ojimiel ahogando un gemido, la mano de Kurt bajo a su cintura de nuevo y las piernas de blaine se meneaban de un lado a otro.

-blaine, no te pongas duro, vale si ponte así, pero otra parte de tu cuerpo puede ponerse así y no opondré resistencia... -susurro el mayor cerca de sus labios mientras la mano izquierda del menor se poso cerca de el bulto en su pantalón dando a entender de que hablaba.

-Kurt... Por favor, detente. -dijo blaine en un suspiro...

-¿estás seguro, blaine?... -susurro el Rubio en su oído mientras su mano izquierdo apretaba el bulto ya erguido de blaine.

El Moreno accedió, su mano izquierda tomo el cuello del Rubio y lo jalo hacia el para besarlo pero este volteo su cara y le susurro -eso está prohibido, después conocerás mis reglas, cariño. - musito Kurt aventando lo al sillón se coloco encima de blaine y comenzó a moverse lento mientras la toalla rozaba la tela de los pantalones del menor, -blaine las reglas las pongo yo, es mi juego favorito, si te mueves te quedas como ayer sin terminar y con castigo, coloca tus manos lejos, yo te diré cuando pedes tocar -el Moreno obedeció y coloco sus manos lejos del Rubio, este ultimo desabrocho aquella Camisa negra que el menor portaba botón a

Botón sin dejar de rozar el miembro erecto del menor, Despojo a este se su camisa y comenzó a pasear su lengua por sus pectorales, la cabeza del menor se balanceo hacia atrás estaba extasiado de placer, Kurt no dejaba de moverse lentamente en el miembro de blaine aun cubierto por su pantalón -está bien blaine puedes tocar, pero ten cuidado porque si me desquicio, te ira peor ... -susurro Kurt mordisqueando el pezón derecho de blaine quien dio un grito ahogado, totalmente fuera de sí, movió sus manos hacia los brazos del ojiazul y este se levanto mas y se dejo caer fuertemente provocando que el ojimiel sintiera un placer enorme gimiendo aun más alto.

Blaine movía sus manos por todos los lugares hasta que encontró el punto débil del rubio, comenzó delicadamente a rozar los pezones de este, kurt dejo de moverse instantáneamente y meneo su cabeza hacia atrás y esbozo un gemido leve –Vamos Blaine, lo has encontrado, sigue. –Susurro como pudo el mayor, Blaine aumentaba el ritmo del roce hasta que el mayor le dijo que se detuviese, este último se levanto y desabrocho el pantalón del menor, que seguía con su cabeza tendida hacía atrás por el respaldo del sillón, con sus ojos completamente cerrados… Kurt despojo a Blaine de su pantalón junto a su ropa interior, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, mejor dicho quería hacer muchas cosas pero ese no era su plan.

El ojiazul tomo el miembro de este y lo llevo hasta su boca, succionando lo más lento posible, quería desquiciar al ojimiel que rápidamente se hizo notar.

-Kurt, ¿Por qué haces esto?, vamos más rápido, más… -ahogo un gemido cuando kurt introdujo más el miembro de este en su boca…

-Tranquilo cariño, lo bueno se hace esperar. –Dijo el rubio aumentando el ritmo mientras el ojimiel no dejaba de gemir.

-Kurt, kurt, KURT –Grito el moreno al explotar en un orgasmo descomunal, resonando en toda la habitación.

-¿y? ¿Qué te pareció? -Kurt se levanto y se sentó en las piernas de Blaine mientras le daba una sonrisa de satisfacción, limpiándose los restos del acto en su boca.

-¿Disculpa? Eres un Dios, Kurt –Dijo el moreno posando sus manos en la cintura del rubio.

-Eso es algo que ya sabía, cariño, igual, me prende que lo digas tú, bien hemos terminado puedes irte. –Dijo el ojiazul levantándose de golpe y yendo hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Blaine se quedo perplejo al ver como con tanta frialdad lo corría de su habitación, se vistió rápidamente, tomo su cámara y salió de ahí con su cabeza al suelo, estaba triste, el estaba seguro que lo amaba, que amaba a Kurt, pero no se sentía correspondido.

* * *

Pie:

Lo siento por la tardanza, que la uni no me deja por las tareas, pero, aqui esta el segundo, y ya casi termino el 3ero.

Disfruten (:


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno antes de que procedan a leer, este cap tiene dedicatoria, para DarrenCEsp (:.

Y bueno para la chica que me pregunto que cuantos capítulos serán, no lo sé, pero tampoco sera muy larga por que después se vuelve tedioso y aburrido.

Ahora si, espero les guste y ojala no me haya pasado de la raya. Feliz lectura.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

Paso una semana y Kurt y Blaine seguían teniendo sus encuentros nocturnos unos mas placenteros que otros hasta que Kurt decidió sacar más su juego de 'amo - sumiso' pensó que era tiempo.

- bien, cariño esta noche hay reglas y cosas nuevas okay... No quiero que te asustes, es algo que amaras, lo sé. -dijo el ojiazul tomando pañoletas de seda -bien veamos junta tus manos, querido Blaine obedeció, no se opuso a nada, estaba esperando saber que le haría este, que planes tenia Kurt para él -ahora van los ojos, antes de todo van las reglas... No te mueves cariño, a menos que te lo pida, si te mueves no llegaras al orgasmo y esta vez te juro que me odiaras, además si yo te digo que gimas lo harás, si no lo hago significa que tendrás que arreglártelas y no hablar... ¿Entendiste? - sonrió el castaño hacia Blaine jugando con la pañoleta de seda color rojiza.

-sí, sí. -repitió más de dos veces el Moreno sin parpadear.

El castaño le coloco la pañoleta en los ojos y sonrió de medio lado... -esta vez el espectáculo lo quiero yo señor Anderson... Empiece a desabotonar su camisa -le ordeno Kurt, Blaine no dijo palabra alguna la empezó a desabotonar bastante lento, hasta que por fin termino. -bien hecho Blaine, yo me encargo del resto. - dijo Kurt poniendo sus manos en el botón principal de los pantalones de Blaine, viendo su ya inminente erección, el ojiazul comenzó a bajar el zipper mas rápido y bajo los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. -tan impaciente como siempre, se Anderson. -le susurro Kurt al oído mientras buscaba algo en el cajón de alado, hasta que consiguió un paquetito dorado cuadrado, después de ya casi 2 semanas teniendo encuentros sexuales esta era la primera vez que Kurt penetraría a Blaine, y este último no lo sabía sería su primera vez, el paquetito contenía un preservativo diferente, un color morado un poco transparenteso, la sonrisa de Kurt se hizo enorme cuando vio lo que había comprado... Se coloco el preservativo y miro hacia Blaine que no se movía, pero tenía una cara de placer enorme. -okay, Anderson vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres con sentido del gusto... -susurro el castaño hacia moreno mientras él estaba a punto de mover un músculo recordó las reglas y se paralizo al instante, Kurt se despojo de su playera blanca y tomo su miembro ya erecto y comenzó a acariciarlo de apoco -Blaine primero tu imaginación, estoy tocándome y hmmm -gimió el castaño provocando al Moreno.

-Kurt... -alcanzo a decir Blaine entre dientes, su cerebro no dejaba de funcionar al contrario, se imaginaba que tan grande era como sus manos apretaban su miembro, estaba desquiciado si no fuese por autocontrol él hubiese terminado en ese momento.

-recuerde las reglas señor Anderson, si incumple de nuevo se quedara con las ganas, y que tal va tu imaginación, ¿He? Imagínate como estoy, tengo calor, Blaine, me encantaría que tu pudieras hacer lo que yo hago con mi mano, hmmm. -continuaba el castaño mientras Blaine lo único que podía hacer era morder su labio inferior y sonreír con picardía. -vale me detendré que quiero que quede bastante para nosotros, cariño. Bien, siéntate. —le ordeno el ojiazul al ojimiel quien obedeció inmediatamente —bien hecho, ahora me levantare en la cama hasta quedar de pie, ahora me mostraras tu sentido del gusto... —le susurro Kurt a Blaine al oído pidiéndose de pie quedando el miembro de Kurt expuesto cerca de la boca del menor. —vale, ahora abrirás tu boca, grande cariño y veremos qué es lo que haces, aquí di puedes moverte, solo probar, no succionar ¿Okay? —el castaño fue meneando su cadera hasta que llego su miembro a la boca del Moreno.

—Blaine se inclino hacia adelante para dejar que el miembro de Kurt entrase de lleno a su boca, el sabor era esquisto, era diferente. Era como uva con un toque de alcohol era embriagador, el ojimiel con su lengua comenzó a lamer la parte derecha del miembro de Kurt, este último se inclino hacia atrás al sentir la fricción entre el anticonceptivo y su miembro. —eres muy innovador, Kurt, un preservativo con sabor a vino tinto, nunca me lo espere de ti. —comento Blaine mientras que su lengua paso por la parte izquierda del castaño que cada vez sentía más profunda la sensación de placer, Blaine lo hacía volar y llegar a tocar las nubes y regresar en tono lento, pero solo eso, para el solo era sexo. El sabor seguía siendo esquisto pero Kurt estaba a tan poco de terminar. —tu sentido del gusto es perfecto creo que de mas, ahora, hmmm, Blaine detente. —el Moreno obedeció y se quedo sentado inmóvil de nuevo. —vale creo que no quieres ser castigado me parece bien, ahora ven, te quedaras de pie a orillas de la cama ¿okay? —Kurt coloco a Blaine cerca de la orilla de la cama mientras el primero se sentaba en la orilla, el ojiazul dejo el preservativo ya humedecido por Blaine y sin miramientos, sentó al Moreno con una brutalidad en su miembro, Blaine ahogo el grito de dolor ya que seguía las reglas y derramo una lagrima, Kurt se fue acomodando poco a poco en la entrada de Blaine que estaba totalmente angosta. —creo que eres primerizo, hmmm Blaine tan apretado. —sonrió el ojiazul mientras comenzó a subir y bajar el cuerpo de Blaine con un ritmo demasiado lento, Kurt tomo el miembro del ojimiel y comenzó a masturbarlo de la misma manera, lentamente y después lo soltó. Kurt fue aumentando la velocidad pero no era suficiente, el castaño gemía en el oído del menor que se desquiciaba por tener más velocidad —vamos pídelo, Anderson. ¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido? —le susurro el

Mayor entre gemidos ahogados.

—si, si señor quiero mas, destróceme. —ahogo Blaine en un gemido desesperado.

—Kurt al escuchar estas palabras se volvió loco y las embestidas hacia Blaine fueron más rápida mucho más rápidas y profundas, no tardaron más en llegar al clímax ambos.

Totalmente exhaustos cayeron en la cama, Kurt le retiro las pañoletas a Blaine y este último se levanto a vestirse, como ya había pasado antes, el solo iba a complacer a Kurt y después de terminar el debía vestirse e irse.

Blaine esta triste después de cada encuentro, el amaba a Kurt pero, este solo quería lo especifico de Blaine, cada vez que el ojimiel dejaba la habitación del castaño le invadía la tristeza de pensar en que aquel día en que Kurt se cansase de él, lo olvidaría y buscaría sexo en alguien más y eso lo destruía.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!, se que soy una desvergonzada lo sé, discúlpenme por no subir enserio, es que he tenido mucho que hacer en la uni, demasiadas tareas, pero quedan solo 2 semanitas de clase y podre creo que ¡terminarlo! espero les guste, y si, puede que blaine se vaya con alguien más.

Es un capitulo algo corto, pero el que sigue lo compensara.

Feliz Lectura.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4.**_

Más demás pasaban y Blaine salía de esa habitación cada vez más vacío, por una parte se sentía feliz por que lo Escogía a el antes que alguien más, pero sólo era eso sexo.  
El ojimiel iba sumido en sus pensamientos pero alguien lo saco de estos... Chocando levemente con alguien.

—lo siento mucho, di...disculpe... —dijo el menor levantando la cabeza y deslumbrandose al ver aquel rostro.

—no te preocupes, ¿estas bien? —pregunto con delicadeza aquel extrañó alto de tes aperada cabello castaño.

—si, gra...cias ... Mi nombre es Blaine. —el tartamudeo de Blaine se hizo inminente al ver al apuesto chico frente a él.

—en serio lo siento déjame ayudarte. —dijo el chico ayudando al ojimiel a levantarse — hola, lindo nombre me llamo Sebastián... — este extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Blaine.

—mucho gusto, sebastian... ¿Estudias aquí?

—si, soy junior recién entre, ahora voy a clase de fotografía... Y ¿tu? —pregunto intrigado el chico alto.

—yo también soy junior y voy a la misma clase, vamos, claro si... No te molesta —dijo el Moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—claro que no, vamos —asintió Sebastian emprendiendo su camino al salón.

Ellos hablaron durante las 2 horas de clase a escondidas del profesor hablaron de sus gustos y disgustos, se enteraron que ambos tenían las mismas preferencias, de todo. La clase término y ambos salieron riendo descontrolada mente y kurt los vio desde lejos y sintió algo nuevo, diferente pero no le presto atención.

—Blaine, tal vez sea pronto y tal pero, este finde que es largo, ¿te gustaría ir a la playa? —le pregunto sin rodeos el castaño al ojimiel.

—no lo se Sebastian, necesito pensarlo, ¿te parece si te digo mañana? —susurro el Moreno.

—claro pero que no pase de mañana por que ya es este fin de semana okay? —le sonrió el mayor para después despedirse de el e irse.

Blaine camino hacia su casillero pensando en sí ir o no ir, el quería hacerlo pero ¿se vería interesado? ¿Se vería desesperado? ¿Estaba realmente interesado en Sebastian?  
Demasiadas preguntas que quedaron si respuesta ya que una nota en su casillero lo despertó se había olvidado por completo de las noches de sexo con kurt, ¿estaría dispuesto a cambiar todo el fin de semana de sexo salvaje con kurt para irse a noches de romanticismo con Sebastián ? ¿Qué tal si Sebastian se enamoraba de él? Eso era lo que Blaine quería una relación AMOROSA, no noches de sexo nada más. Tomo la nota y decidió ir esa noche para decirle a kurt los planes que tenía para el fin de semana.

Blaine no pudo esperar hasta que en su reloj dieran las 8 así que decidió ir, en plena tarde, no estaba del todo convencido sabía que kurt lo correría o peor aún lo dejaría, pero no le importaba ya había encontrado a alguien a quien sí le interesaba el amor. Blaine llamo dos veces a la puerta y kurt abrió gentilmente, su rostro se tornó pálido cuando vio a Blaine...

—¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto el ojimiel con un todo duro y autoritario.

—te... Tengo que hablar contigo... —susurro el Moreno cabizbajo.

—entra. —dijo el castaño dejándolo pasar —dime, cariño, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —decía este sentándose de forma provocativa en el sillón —¿qué haces aquí a esta horas, anderson?

—bueno, el finde semana saldré de la ciudad, y pues no podré satisfacer te. —admitió el Moreno lo más calmado que pudo.

—me estas pidiendo permiso?, por qué eso creó que haces. —dijo kurt moviendo sus manos por su muslo.

—no, kurt, te estoy diciendo lo que haré. —la voz de Blaine ahora era sería.

—ah ¿te vas a largar? Discúlpame anderson, pero antes debes pedir permiso. —grito el castaño molesto por la imposición del menor.

—solo vine a eso, he terminado me largo. —sonrió el Moreno saliendo casi corriendo del departamento, camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar el estacionamiento saliendo casi disparado con su auto y condujo sin pensar sin nada hasta llegar a su apartamento.

—¿Qué he hecho? ¿Será lo mejor para mi?— Se cuestiono muy nervioso.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola.

Otro capitulo aquí, bueno espero les guste, emm no es tan largo, pero bueno, es bastante interesante y bueno, tal vez el martes suba un nuevo capitulo, ya estoy de vacaciones en la uni así que lo terminaré ya (:.

* * *

Capitulo 5.

Ya era momento de partir con sebastian, había olvidado lo que había pasado con Kurt, así que no le dio más importancia, cerró su maleta y se enlisto para quedarse en la sala mientras sebastian pasaba por él. Tomo asiento y respiro hondamente pensando en que si podría abstenerse de todo ese sexo con kurt, era demasiado divertido y adictivo, ya tenía 3 días de no tener sexo y se sentía extraño, lo necesitaba, no, ¡NO!, Blaine no puedes necesitarlo, se repetía una y otra vez, no te ha llamado, se dijo casi gritándose, no te ama, entiende, un toquido a su puerta lo despertó de ese mar de interrogantes.

-¿Listo, Anderson? Te la pasarás genial lo veras, yo haré que te sientas genial, vamos –Tomo la maleta de Blaine y con la otra mano desocupada tomo uno de los brazos de Blaine, y se desaparecieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Estaban ya en el auto a casi media hora de la playa y como siempre Blaine y su mente olvidadiza surgió un olvido.

-Sebastian, ¡olvide mi celular! –Grito Blaine y medio de la nada desconcertando un poco a Sebastian.

-No importa, Blaine, este fin de semana es para relajarnos, no estar esperando a que te hablen para incomodarte, ¿no crees? –Musito Sebastian dándole un guiño pintoresco a Blaine que hizo que rápidamente se tranquilizara.

-Tienes razón, esto es para relajarme, no para… tienes razón. –Grito de nuevo el moreno sonriendo ampliamente, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo.

No se demoraron más en llegar, acamparían en la playa, sería una fiesta nocturna y actividades por la tarde, Sebastian estaba en si enamorado de Blaine y quería decírselo, quería demostrárselo y que mejor que en la playa, claro si Blaine aceptaba.

-Vamos sebastian, ¿Qué usaras esta noche? –pregunto Blaine intrigado.

-Bueno veamos, es la primera fiesta y es elegante, un traje negro discreto, con una corbata blanca. Y ¿tú? –Sonrió el castaño mirándole intrigado de igual forma.

-Un traje negro una camisa azul, corbata lila ¿se vera mal? –Cuestiono el rizado bajando el rostro, era malo para tomar decisiones en cuestión de la ropa.

-Claro que no Anderson, de hecho se vería bastante bien, podría usar una corbata morada, claro si no te molesta. –Pregunto el castaño un poco entusiasmado.

-Claro que no, Sebastian. Nos veremos muy bien, ya verás. –Sonrió el moreno hacia su compañero de viaje.

-Ya no aguanto más, quiero ver al insolente. –Dijo una voz tersa al teléfono.

**"Está hablando al teléfono de Blaine Anderson, si es algo importante deje su mensaje"**

-VAMOS TONTO, ATIENDE EL JODIDO TELEFONO. –Gritaba una y otra vez Kurt a la contestadora, cada vez que le pedía dejar el mensaje.

-Anderson, juro por lo más sagrado que si no contestas el teléfono la siguiente vez que te marque te voy a buscar y te arrastrare de la parte que más amo de tu cuerpo hasta mi habitación y te voy a dar hasta que no puedas sentarte en semanas, que digo semanas Blaine, ¡AÑOS! –Grito más por el teléfono. –Okay, esta es tú última oportunidad, entiende, eres mío, exclusivo, y de nadie más. –Volvió a marcar el número y de nuevo la contestadora –Te lo advertí Anderson, sufrirás mucho.

Pasaban de las 8 de la noche y la fiesta en la playa recién comenzaba, Sebastian sabía que era su oportunidad, tenía que aprovecharla.

-Mírate, Anderson, pero que guapo. –Sonrió Sebastian, acomodándole la corbata.

-Muchas gracias, tú igual, vamos a tomar algo. –El moreno guio al castaño al lado del ponche, él quería intentar algo con Sebastian, el quería amor, y no solo, sexo.

La fiesta se paso rápido no hubo nada interesante gente bailando, chicas ebrias 'bailando' inadecuadamente con sus parejas, todo un fiasco, comenzó el momento de la música lenta…

From this moment* comenzó a sonar…

-Sebastian, ¿te gustaría bailar? –Cuestiono Blaine completamente rojo de la pena.

-Claro que si Blaine. –Sonrió el castaño casi que la sonrisa le cubría la cara entera.

El baile comenzó lento y tranquilo, Blaine cerraba sus ojos al menearse con el son de la música al compas del más alto, quien se movía con delicadeza con precaución de no pisar al menor en estatura que sabía bien era malo bailando, Blaine entre abrió los ojos y tras Sebastian estaba Kurt, el primero volvió a cerrar los ojos y volverlos al volverlos a abrir ahí estaba de nuevo.

-A ver, ¿Qué haces con Blaine? El es mío –Jaloneó Kurt a Sebastian gritándole en media fiesta.

-Discúlpame, pero él no me dijo que tenía novio. –Dijo el Más alto poniendo a Blaine tras él, en posé de querer defenderlo.

-No tiene por que decírtelo somos exclusivos y me lo llevo ahora –Kurt se movió rápidamente llegando a tomar la mano izquierda de Blaine jalándolo hacía él. –Nos vamos Anderson y puedes jurar que si me opones resistencia te va a costar muy caro, si de por sí ya llevas bastantes castigos, papasito.

-Blaine no opuso Resistencia, sabía que eso se lo había buscado, también sabía que Kurt era un moustro, estaba asustado, no sabía que le haría. –No Kurt, no opondré resistencia, vamos. –Blaine entre cerró los ojos y kurt lo cargo en su hombro y lo subió a su auto, donde lo ato de pies y manos sonriendo.

-Vale Anderson, vas a sufrir bastante estas 2 semanas. –Dijo el mayor cerrando fuertemente la puerta trasera.

* * *

*From This moment -Shania Twain.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola, gente! pues aquí esta el castigo, hubo cosas que me pusieron tristes... el castigo bueno ya lo veran, pobre kurt xD.

Espero les guste.

Buena Lectura ^^.

* * *

Ambos arribaron a la habitación del castaño, y Blaine delante de él con sus manos atadas y amordazado, estaba asustado, no sabía que pasaría tendría dos semanas de vacaciones, por receso administrativo en la universidad, ¿cumpliría kurt su cometido de someterlo dos semanas enteras? ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Por qué había ido por él así? ¿Kurt estaba celoso de Sebastian? El moreno se hacía bastantes preguntas pero Kurt lo saco de la ensoñación.

-Okay, llegamos Anderson, tenemos tanto que hacer, veamos, para empezar así te quedaras de manos atadas, ojos cubiertos y boca amordazada, infringiste demasiadas reglas Anderson.

-Ni siquiera había reglas, dejame ir, o juro que gritare.

-¿Crees que servirá?, tú sabes que solo quieres a alguien –Kurt se acerco a él, cerca de sus labios comenzó a susurrar. –Tú sabes que me quieres a mi, ni por más que estes con ese tipejo podrás olvidar, todo lo que yo te hago sentir, así que no te hagas el difícil ni el distanciado.

-¿A si Kurt? Y ¿tú acaso no me quieres?, ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme? ¿Por qué me trajiste amarrado? ¿tu tampoco puedes estar sin mi? –grito Blaine lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de encararlo, pero sabía que el frío corazón de su amante no se tentaba, el no lo amaba con locura como él.

-Kurt se detuvo un momento ¿en verdad lo quería?, era cierto, el estaba ¿celoso?, ¿Qué significaba esa palabra?, no, no puedo estar celoso es una tremenda estupidez. –Yo ¿celoso? Por Dios Anderson, ¿crees que eres el tipo alto, apuesto, príncipe de cuentos?, por favor, mírate, con esos cabellos por sin ningún lado, mírate esa ropa, mira tú cara, tu estatura, tu forma de hablar, no eres más que un simple plebeyo aspirando a ser un príncipe de una historia de hadas que nunca va a funcionar. –el castaño sintió una opresión en el pecho como si se hubiese pasado en la forma en que le hablo a Blaine, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-Blaine bajo su cabeza y suspiro, le dolió. Todo eso fue su perdición, no quería. –Empieza con tu castigo, Hummel, esto no me hará quererte menos, ni respetarte más, termina con esto. –Suspiro de nuevo.

-No tengo que pedirte permiso para hacer lo que yo quiera, así que ahora no se me antoja. Ve a mi habitación, cuando quiera iré a te haré lo que me venga en gana. ¿Está claro? –Dijo firme el mayor, aun con la opresión horrible en el pecho que trataba de evitar sentir, el no era de sentimientos era de actos.

-Si. Señor Hummel. –susurro el moreno impartiendo camino hacia la habitación, se tumbo ahí y trato de dormir, no quería llorar, estaba muy sensible, esas palabras, dolían más que mil cuchillos en su interior, el amor de su vida, tratándolo así. No.

Pasaron dos horas y se escucho el sonido de una puerta, Blaine dormía plácidamente y Kurt entro a la habitación con una bolsa de papel regresaba del super con un monton de cosas 'interesante'.

-Anderson, te quiero de pie ahora. –Grito Hummel haciendo que Blaine se exaltara y diera un brinco de la cama, colocándose de pie frente a él –Vale, ahora déjame cubrirte los ojos. –Tomo una ceda de color rosado de la bolsa y la coloco en los ojos del moreno que no omitía sonido alguno. –La boca. –Kurt sonrió y coloco una mordaza también salida de la bolsa y se la coloco al moreno. –Los pantalones Anderson. –Grito el castaño. El moreno no sabía qué hacer, ya que no especifico. –Que tonto eres, bájalos Anderson. Pero primero date la vuelta dame la espalda y bájalos. –Susurro en el oído del moreno, este obedeció y sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, su piel se erizo al sentir el tacto del castaño. –Ahora la ropa interior, rápido porque me impaciento. –Grito una vez más Kurt que veía como su amante se despojaba de su ropa y con su inminente erección, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. –Vale hobbit, la camisa. –Ordeno al menor que solo asintió con la cabeza y obedeció, despojándose rápidamente de ella. –Bien, ahora recuéstate, boca abajo, sé que mi amigo blainey no te dejará, pero ni modo, eso es parte del castigo vamos Blaine. –El moreno no podía recostarse se le complicaba mucho con su erección, hasta que entre tanto movimiento pudo hacerlo. El castaño se recostó a su lado y se inclino hacia su oído. –Bien, creo que vas a sufrir hoy y bastante, contemos Blaine, te fuiste el viernes hoy es domingo cuantas horas son, ¿48? Bien, van 48 ahora, te llame 21 veces, suman 69, uhm interesante numero. –Sonrió Kurt paseando su mano por los glúteos de Blaine, sobando cada rincón de ellos, después de esto no podría siquiera sentarse en meses. Chupo uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en la entrada de Blaine, este se movió por la sensación –Hey Blaine, hemos hablado de esto, no te muevas, que él que disfruta hoy soy yo, tú eres el castigado ¿recuerdas? –El mayor saco rápidamente su dedo y lo lamio el castaño suspiro y levanto su mano al aire y la bajo rápidamente dejando una marca roja en la parte trasera de Blaine, este solo bajo esa ceda en sus ojos los apretó fuertemente y evito soltar un sollozo, no sabía si le había dolido más el golpe, o su dignidad, estaba muriendo estaba triste desilusionado del que pensaba era el amor de su vida, ahora lo dudaba.

-El castaño repitió la hazaña 14 veces más, él no se sentía mejor al contrario se sentía diferente, no podía terminar, pero tenía que hacerlo, el moreno tenía que entender que Kurt era su único dueño, amante. –Voltéate Anderson, dame tu mano. –El moreno pensó que Kurt se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho y que le pediría disculpas en cambio fue todo lo contrario, olvido que él no era sentimental, que el interponía su miembro antes que su corazón. –Ahora quiero que lo hagas con la mano, muévela lentamente hasta que yo diga que aumentes el ritmo no desobedezcas. –Ordeno el mayor que rápidamente fue obedecido por el menor comenzó con movimiento lentos como le había indicado el mayor, Blaine estaba totalmente adolorido pero eso no dejaba de lado el sentir placer al sentir el miembro de Kurt palpitando en su mano, él sabía que nadie lo hacía sentir como él lo hacía, así el moreno olvidaba mas el dolor interno y físico. –Aumenta… la velocid… la velocidad. –Tartamudeo Kurt al sentir el inmenso calor de la mano de Blaine, eso era fascinante el tenerlo así desnudo lo era. –Más Blaine, vamos. –Grito de nuevo el complacido, mientras el complaciente movía su mano más rápido, era complicado para el ya que sus manos estaban atadas aun, pero ese era su desafío llenar de placer a hummel con sus castigos aplicados. El mayor llego al clímax de una forma impresionante, trato de tranquilizarse lo más rápido posible. –Bien Anderson, mi turno de ponerte en tu lugar, tu turno de disfrutar, no creo que disfrutes, pero bueno, veremos qué pasa. –Kurt saco de la bolsa de papel una soga con un mango de cuero, era un látigo casero, ya que no quería levantar sospechas en la tienda, la parte delantera la enrollo en el erecto miembro del ahora complacido, y lo estiro, el primero encorvo la espalda y recibió obviamente un regaño del dominante. –Blaine no empieces, porque creo que podrán pasar cosas peores. –El menor solo se quedo así sin moverse, no quería que fuera peor, él pensaba en irse y no volver con kurt, por más que lo amasé, su vida no la veía clara con él en ella, ¿toda su vida sería así?, maltratado, ultrajado y violado, él no quería una vida así. El mayor tiro de nuevo y Blaine no se movió, entre cerraba sus ojos y después pensaba en… si, pensaba en Sebastián, pensaba en cómo era tierno con él sin pedir nada a cambio, claro, Sebastián era el indicado. El moreno estaba a punto de terminar cuando el castaño dejo de estirar con el "latigo", Blaine no estaba sorprendido. Quería irse ya de ahí.

Un toquido a la puerta hizo que Kurt se molestara, se levanto de Blaine y prosiguió a quitarle la seda de los ojos y la mordaza, el mayor fue a abrir la puerta y oh sorpresa, un invitado molesto había llegado a terminar la fiesta.


End file.
